


miniplots;; raindrops from dipping into an ocean of stories

by auburncursed



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calypso Is Freed, Character Death, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Gods, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortality, Is Alice Insane?, Is Wonderland real?, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Blood of Olympus, Polyamory, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Romance, Sad Leo Valdez, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburncursed/pseuds/auburncursed
Summary: (once a plot shop that no-one used on a forgotten fansite, now renamed a miniplot series.)some little drabbles and dabbles into crazy stories, AU ideas, and all sorts of wonderful spins on the fandoms we know and love.these are ideas I love that never made it into fanfic: if a particular one is especially well-received, it may make it's way into an actual multi-chapter fanfiction, but, most likely, they'll remain as this, alone and never fully blossomed.if you feel particularly inspired, and want to write a fanfic about my idea, you've got free reign on these as long as you inform me, give credit to me for the prompt & send me the link.multi-fandom, laid out in the chapter titles (however, be warned! there's a lot of broken caleo AUs)





	1. the distance between us 01 (percy jackson.)

She had waited for a day, a year, an eternity - time passed differently on her island-prison, and all the while she knew he was aging, and living, and perhaps dying. She was immortal and he was not and that would always be between them. In which the war ends differently: Percy and Jason do most of the holding back and Leo dies in the fight. Calypso thinks of fifty ways to convince Zeus to turn Leo immortal, alone and waiting in this space of eons innumerable, but what Hephaestatus, who visits her often, is not allowed to tell her, is that he is already gone, and chosen rebirth. Percy Jackson is made a god against his will, and chafes against those bonds of immortality, but he is allowed to take Annabeth as his immortal wife, and watches out for his mother and stepfather, watches them die. He's distraught but comes to terms with it over time, and Annabeth finds that divinity gives her a willing isolation from her mortal family. They have Nico through it all, a prince of death claimed a god by his father, and eventually when he comes out to them their relationship develops into something deeper. There's a lovely kind of love between those three, and even if Annabeth's the official wife, everyone knows they're all together. Percy serves as the god of demigods and a prince of the sea, but he does a lot of favors for most of the Olympians over the decades and is able to push through a lot of progressive legislation. He remembers the god's oath about Calypso one day when visiting Leo's grave, and manages to get Calypso freed. What she doesn't know until after she's enthusiastically embracing Percy and thanking him for her freedom is that: 

a) Percy/Annabeth/Nico are together, and Percy's definitely moved on from her

b) Leo's already dead and living out an unknown reincarnation

-cue lots of angst, awesome percy/nico/annabeth, little big three as a pretty good team, and calypso romance drama.


	2. the distance between us 02 (percy jackson.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken caleo au 02

(could be canon as long as you ignore trials of Apollo, etc...)

Calypso's spent all of her life after the first Titan War pining and falling for heroes. Sure, she focused on fiery escape attempts and bribing the gods that visited her with wiles and wit and sex, but after a while they dried up, and all she had was the heroes sailing to her and capturing her heart in a fell swoop. And then, of course, after a few hours or days or years of bliss and hope, she is plunged all lonesome back to the depths, forced into a pining for each one. She keeps a record, of their stories and their names, notched and enchanted on the walls in a hidden cave she masks, misted, on the island. Most of them tell her they love her; even more promise to return. She never sees any of them again. She asks of them, sometimes, but many of their names have been forgotten by history and the heroes ignorant of who the man before had been. She tries to hate them after the third man, an entrancing man by the name of Gilgamesh, his strong body a fine vellum color with two dark and youthful eyes to soak up any wisdom, but somehow fate and Hecate always conspire to force her back into the next all-consuming love. 

Perseus comes, she thinks him young and foolish but oh so brave and wants to cloister him away in her caves until the gods give up. She almost does, in truth, but he begs her and her heart grows taut until she looks at him and his rosy cheeks and curls and, finally, absorbing all the glances she will ever get of him, lets that bold son of Zeus leave with a last farewell. She meets another Perseus much later, though her the days and eons fall without difference, and this she falls for him as badly as she did for the namesake, and he leaves just as quickly as his predecessor, for another blonde beauty. Then, of course, comes Leo, and she clings to his indifference and then tolerance and then love for as long as she can, and she allows herself a small measure of hope for him. Perhaps his love will hold true: he has not yet found another woman... In the time that follows, though, she grows sad as always and reasons that he will be as the others before him that had not yet been successful in love, pledging undying romance before some fate of which she knows not, a death or another love, or perhaps, as he wishes, that man does stay faithful to her, and simply does not succeed. 

When Leo succeeds, she is so euphoric that she wants to cry and kiss his echoes of death away, and memorize all of these burns and scars and think of them as hers. Perhaps he is different, scrawny, cute, with a sense of humour that actually let her laugh and live, the final perfect match for her tired being. In the months, that follow, though, she is proven wrong, and this time she can no longer curse the fates for their damning and pin her problems onto sprites and gods and fickle mortals, freed to shoulder the burden of her own ever-disastrous romances. Somehow, she forgets of that matter of mortality, and the fights that come with real relationships and not ones pressed together and channelled by laughing gods. It is all her fault when he leaves, just like the rest, and now there is no-one to blame but herself.

Her hopes and dreams are all for naught and she wonders if the loves of her life will always sever ties the moment she dares to think what they have is love. Free she may be, but she is all alone~


	3. pills (alice in wonderland.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fun angsty alice in wonderland plot (thought up while listening to white rabbit by jefferson airplane)

'she had been in wonderland and her own elysium but now all there is, again, falling and eating pills smaller and larger in this cycle of changing so much in a world of nothing and everything that she begins to forget herself, and her wanderings grow ever frenzied'

Alice has been wandering into Wonderland for years, through the iron horseshoes over doorways and mirrors that spring alive with a touch. She dabbles into these worlds and then returns, but as she ventures more frequently into that of fantasy, the colors becoming more vivid memories and the characters of her imagination taking on personalities much more faceted than the simple dreamy tropes they had once been, her real life begins to lose flavour and she starts having trouble leaving Wonderland. Her family and friends begin to become characters to her, written ideas in her mind of what they are and would say, short notes of people made of stories about them she remembers. She used to taste their scent and smell the colors of their favorite sweaters, but now it's getting harder to remember her father's eye color...

Ten years after her sister Alice fell into a coma one day when they were reading as children, her older sister Margaret finds an old mirror when cleaning out her house and puts it on the wall. One night, sleep-deprived after a stressful day at work and her newborn child finding it hard to settle down at night, Margaret hums her sister's old songs, and blearily looks into her reflection and wishes that she could be a child once more and free of the world's burdens. Suddenly, she is plunged into a strange land where her sister has been alive for the past decade, but does not remember anything of her life from before. Even worse, the longer her journey goes on the more Margaret is having trouble remembering the details herself, and between them they are rapidly losing sight of Margaret's original goal.


End file.
